


mon chéri

by supermanoffood



Series: french!harry 'verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cutting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French!Harry, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, bottom!Louis, but not directly, but there's no sex, it's basically an au where harry is french and louis is really cute, it's really cute and sad, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots and lots of french pet names, obviously, so tw if that's not your thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanoffood/pseuds/supermanoffood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is very french and louis is very insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is really really short and please don't even talk about my french. i literally learned french in like 5th grade and this was basically searching for french pet names and google translate.  
> one last thing: please DO NOT steal, copy, translate, or post this work anywhere without my permission!

“There is nothing on your legs, mon chéri” Harry drawled. He looked up at Louis’ face and was sadly surprised to find his beautiful eyes welling up with tears.

“Yes there is,” Louis sobbed. “I-I want to tell you but—“

“Mon chéri, listen to me. I have seen your legs countless times, and there is nothing on them.”

Louis was shaking his head and tears were now running down his face. Harry enveloped Louis’ tiny head in his hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then his left cheek and then his right. He kissed those beautiful cheekbones that he longed to see everyday. He kissed his chin. He kissed his little nose.

“No-“ Louis began to protest and pull out of Harry’s lap.

“Non, non, mon chéri, you are beautiful.” Harry shook his head and finally, placed a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips.

“No, Harry, I need to-to show you-“ Louis muttered.

“Show me what, minou?” Harry wondered as he looked into Louis’ eyes. They were still filled to the brim with tears.

Louis slowly climbed out of Harry’s lap and stood in front of him, at his full height. He reached for the waistband of his pants and began to undo the drawstring. Harry looked up in confusion.

“Minou, I do not think that is a good idea right now.”

“No, no, Harry, I—“ Louis’ entire body was trembling and Harry couldn’t take it. The twinge in his heart reminded Harry how precious Louis was to him.

“Lou, mon chéri, what is wrong?” Harry took Louis’ trembling hands into his own and grasped them tight.

“Harry, I—“ he pulled his hands out of Harry’s and slipped his pants down. Then his boxers. Louis’ hands instantly went to cover his thighs.

“Lou, what is wrong? You do not need to cover up, I have seen you before.” but Louis was shaking his head.

“No, Harry, you haven’t seen- oh my god you’re going to hate me, I know it, oh my god.” 

Harry’s confused gaze softened, “non, mon chéri, non. I will never hate you, ever. I love you. I love you with all of my heart.” 

Louis was crying even harder now.

“Harry, just- just- I love you so much oh my god, I don’t think I can handle you leaving.” He sniffled and brought a sweater paw hand to wipe his face.

“Just tell me minou, tell me what is wrong.”

“My legs, Harry, look at them!” Louis wailed.

“I am looking minou, they are beautiful.” Harry observed.

“No, look closer—you’re going to hate me, oh my god.” Louis panicked.

“Non, non, je t’aime, minou. Now, come closer, let me see.” Harry reassured.

Louis slowly brought his trembling body closer to Harry’s. 

“Look at them Harry, look how ugly they are.” Louis cried in self-disgust. Harry shushed Louis and looked. Louis brought his hand down to his thigh. He pressed his thumb on it and ran his hand down his leg.

“Oh—god, Louis, mon chéri, non—“ Harry could feel his throat close up and his own tears began to well up in his eyes. When he looked closely, Louis’ smooth thighs, all the way down to his knees, were littered with barely visible, long, thin white lines. It was such a heartbreaking sight and Harry hated himself so much for not noticing anything earlier.

“Mon ange, mon ange, mon bel ange,” Harry repeated over and over like a mantra. His long arms rose up and wrapped themselves around Louis waist. He brought his mouth to Louis’ thighs and kissed every scar he could see. “ I love you so much, Louis. You are so beautiful.”

Louis trembled. “Why?” that one word made Harry break. Louis sounded so vulnerable and heart broken that Harry collapsed. Tears were streaming down his face, “Because you are so, so beautiful, mon ange and I love you with all of my heart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I hate whatever made you do this. I love you. Je t’aime, Louis.” 

Louis’ knees gave out. “You don’t hate me?” he whimpered.

“Non, je t’aime. I love you, I love you, I love you.”


	2. announcement!!

hello everyone/everyone who reads this. i've come across this account on ao3 after a very long while and i've realized i'm not gonna really be writing that much stuff on here anymore. i still love one direction and they were a big part of my life (and still are sort of) but i've decided to let this work and probably my other works be orphaned. most of you who use ao3 will probably know that orphaning a work means giving up all rights to your work, including editing. after i orphan this, it will no longer be on my account and all my comments as an author will be deleted. 

thank you all who have read and enjoyed my writing :) 

-supermanoffood

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading xx.  
> my toomblr is bisoularry if you wanna check it out.


End file.
